


Together

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sora apologizes to Riku.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired by a moment in my favourite LPer, Brycemase’s, [amazing Kingdom Hearts blind Let’s Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQERxhvIqtU) where Sora was “a disrespectful little shit” for tossing Riku’s gift (and might’ve otherwise shared it with a slug). XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sora’s _really good_ at video games, but Riku’s just that _little bit better._ And Sora just has to try not to be jealous. Most of the time, he isn’t. Unless they’re playing versus. Then there’s times where Sora’s irreparably stuck, and Riku’s his heroic saviour, that extra talent a blessing. 

Leaning heavily against Riku’s side, Sora starts to say, “Watch out—” but Riku’s already got it, rolling aside and whirling back for a finishing combo that sends the monster flying across the beach. It hits the water, instantly dissolving into non-violent sparkles and experience points. Riku doesn’t stop to savour his victory, just keeps running along the sand. He has to make it back to the castle before the prince is executed, or Sora will never get the ‘good end’ of his game. And Sora _needs_ the good end. Real life gets too bad to put up with that nonsense in fantasy. Sora sinks back down into their plush couch, relaxing into the comforting knowledge that Riku’s _got this_.

In the dim evening light of their apartment’s living room, the two of them are sprawled out together, a pillow in Sora’s lap just for something to cuddle and all of Riku’s concentration on the screen. He watches it avidly, determined, probably more to rescue Sora from his plight than any real interest in the game. Sora’s not complaining. He appreciates Riku’s willingness to spend two hours on a fictional, save-point-less beach hacking over-powered monsters down just to make Sora happy. Riku pulls off another stunning aerial combo, and Sora grunts, “Nice.” Then his stomach growls underneath the pillow, and the short jolt of a chuckle runs through Riku’s body: Sora can feel it in the broad shoulder beneath his cheek.

“I want ice cream,” Sora decides. They’re old enough to know an all-sugar diet’s no good, but on the rare Saturday off, he doesn’t care. “Do we have any sea-salt left?”

“Nope,” Riku answers without even pausing to blink, eyes still fixed forward. “We should try paopu sometime, though. Apparently that’s a thing now.”

Paopu ice cream sounds _amazing_ , especially shared with Riku in the warm embrace of couches and games. But then Riku’s character climbs a bridge over the water, and something goes off in Sora’s mind: an old memory triggered out of nowhere. He frowns, struggling with it for a second before voicing a quiet: “Riku?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I threw your paopu away.”

Riku finally looks down at him. A giant ogre bashes their character off the bridge, and Riku swears and hurriedly hits ‘pause,’ only to return all his attention to Sora. “What?”

Sora squirms, but now that he’s opened that old guilt, there’s no comfortable position. And cuddling with Riku and pillows is _always_ comfortable. “When you gave me that paopu fruit forever ago. Y’know, back on the island.”

“Oh.” Riku’s light frown doesn’t look particularly upset. “What’re you apologizing for? We were kids. I thought you were going to share it with Kairi anyway.”

Sora fidgets again. It seems a lifetime away now, but that could just be because their lives have been such huge chaotic messes. He still thinks about it often—that little island, the sunsets, their big plans and bigger dreams. “Still... I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s no big deal.” Donning a smirk, Riku adds, “You were a dumb kid anyway; we’re just lucky you didn’t eat half and feed the rest to a slug or something.”

“Hey!” Sora elbows Riku, mildly offended but mostly amused, and Riku laughs and appeases him with a peck on his forehead. Sora groans like it’s even more condescending, when really, he loves it. 

He loves the way Riku smiles now, like everything’s fine and always will be, even though they’ve gone through way too many nightmares. Or at least, his smile seems to say that he’ll make it fine for Sora, no matter what. 

“It’s fine. I’ll get another one sometime, and you can make it up to me.”

“Okay,” Sora says, and as Riku un-pauses to return to his rescue, he promises: “but this time I’ll do it _right_.”


End file.
